Oh, Baby
by dancinginsunshine
Summary: 6 years after Hogwarts, with the suggestion from Blaise Zabini and a little bit of wine, maternal desires from Hermione and a tipsy Draco lead the estranged friends to a little bit of baby making of their own. Fun, silly oneshot!


Welcome! I must admit it feels weird to finally be publishing a new oneshot, but I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"I want a baby," said Hermione Granger wistfully as she stared at her tiny godson sleeping in his bassinet.

"How much do you want for him?" asked Daphne Zabini jokingly as she stroked her newborn son's soft black curls, "'You can have him for a few days if you want."

"I never thought I'd see the day where playboy Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass were married and had a kid before me," she admitted, smiling while staring at baby Alexander.

"You have time," reassured Daphne, "Find the man you truly love before getting knocked up. Seriously," she joked.

Daphne and Blaise had only dated for 18 months when they'd found out that she was 12 weeks pregnant. Despite being a bit of a playboy, Blaise vowed to take care and cherish his family. They'd been childhood friends and had hesitantly entered a relationship, but knew that they would always be more.

They wed in a private, intimate beach wedding 2 months before he was due, and now the two were over the moon with their son, Alexander, and with each other.

"I'm 24. I'm not getting any younger," Hermione sighed, looking around the nursery, "Besides. I always thought I'd be married by 25... at least. I'm 4 months shy, and I don't exactly see anyone in my life as marriage material," she pointed out.

"One day," agreed Daphne, "Oh! Next time, we should get pregnant together next time," she teased, "Imagine if you had a boy and I had a girl and they fell in love and-"

"I think you're getting way too ahead of yourself," joked Hermione, "I need a man to do that to me."

Unbeknownst to the two women, Blaise heard the whole conversation and gleefully apparated to his best friend, Draco Malfoy's, apartment.

* * *

"Draco!" shouted Blaise, barging into the old penthouse he used to share, "Draco! You have officially won the lottery!" he announced gleefully.

"Shut up," hissed Draco, "It's 10 in the bloody morning. What the hell are you wearing? Nevermind- I'm tired and I think I have a cold. What the hell do you want?"

"Good to know the godfather of my son has anger issues," drawled Blaise, sitting down on the couch, "I'm here because Hermione wants a baby," he said, grinning.

"What do Granger's… maternal desires have to do with me?" he scowled, running his fingers through his thick, curly, platinum blond hair, "In case you haven't noticed Blaise, I don't care."

"I mean, she wants a baby, you're single and good looking. Don't you get it? You guys can have a baby together!"

"What the hell?" snorted Draco, "Fatherhood has truly put a damper on your brain, hasn't it?"

"Yes, having a newborn son is a bit of work, but hear me out. You fancy Hermione-"

"Slow down," snapped Draco, "I do not fancy Granger."

"That is the biggest lie I have ever heard since.. Daphne told me her father was nice. Don't give me that look, Draco. Remember? The 7th year we all redid? Please, you were staring at the Gryffindor Goddess like she was a three tier cake," laughed Blaise, taking the bottle of French wine out of the fridge and pouring himself a glass, "Besides, she's the godmother of Alex and you're the godfather. It's perfect."

"Granger's the godmother?" sniffed Draco, shaking his head, "Lovely."

_"Malfoy, since we're going to be sharing the job of being the Head Boy and Head Girl this year, I think we should call a truce," Hermione said, holding her hand out._

_"Why?" sniffed Draco, turning away, "We get along fine."_

_"First, I think we should start by calling each other by our given names," sighed Hermione, shaking her head at the whiny Slytherin boy._

_"I'm fine," Draco huffed, "Fine. A truce. Whatever. I don't care."_

_"This doesn't have anything to do with what happened with the war last year, did it?" asked Hermione quietly, "I've forgiven both Lucius and you. He was just trying to protect you, from Voldemort and-"_

_"Please don't say his name," said Draco sharply, "And I know."_

_"Then we're friends."_

_..._

_"How many times do I have to tell you to put your stuff the hell away," hissed Hermione, closing her eyes in pure annoyance. The last week had been a living hell, and having a messy roommate was incredibly infuriating._

_"I'll pick it up," snapped Draco, "It's not like I'm leaving it out for everyone. It's just a few books and quills."_

_"You're making a mess," mumbled Hermione, slamming the door to her bedroom._

_"I'll get to it," he snorted, "Chill out. Granger."_

_"Malfoy."_

_"I thought I was 'Draco'. Or have we had a falling out?"_

_"One day, Draco, you'll be doing things for me," replied Hermione, rolling her eyes._

_..._

_"Are you mad at me?" asked Draco quietly and awkwardly as he slowly tried to comfort Hermione, who was sobbing into his pillow._

_He had been asleep when Hermione, half sobbing and hyperventilating floo-ed back to the dorms and collapsed onto his bed._

_Last he checked, she had gone to The Burrow to visit Ron after they had a small argument over the correct way to summon different household objects_

_"It's. Not. You," she sobbed, hiccuping as he stroked her back, "It's. Ron."_

_"And what did the Weasel do," grumbled Draco, "I'll kill him."_

_"I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. About. It," she sobbed._

_"Come on," sighed Draco, "I'll take you back to your room." he mumbled, standing up._

_"No," whimpered Hermione, "I… Can I stay here tonight?" she whispered quietly, "Please."_

_"Alright Gran- Hermione," nodded Draco, "Come on," he said, "Here."_

_"Thanks," she mumbled, snuggling into his green Egyptian cotton sheets._

_Lovely._

_..._

_"Malfoy, what the hell have you done?" hissed Hermione in absolute disgust as she stared at their shared common room in the head dorms, "What the hell is this?" she shrieked, smacking him on the head._

_She tossed the thong onto his head, and it bounced off of his shiny blond hair and back onto the floor._

_"Geez woman, that hurts!" he whined, slowly picking up the tiny emerald green thong on the floor, "This isn't even mine!"_

_"Slytherin colours, not exactly mine, Malfoy," snapped Hermione._

_"It's not mine either!" he protested, "I also don't think this thong would… fit me."_

_"Shut up!" she huffed, sitting down on the couch, "Okay Malfoy. Have you told anyone the password? Because I sure as hell haven't," grumbled Hermione, "And green? Not exactly my color."_

_"Well it's not mine either," teased Draco, "And I know what my colors are," he said playfully._

_"And what would they be?" Hermione replied with a smirk as she pressed her lips to his._

_A small moan escaped from Draco as she ran her fingers through his hair._

_"I hope you learn what colors you like, Malfoy," she teased, before leaving the room._

"So you're just… going to turn this opportunity down?" asked Blaise in surprise, "Bloody hell you really are stupid."

"Stupid enough remember the conception charm," replied Draco, ignoring Blaise's smile, "I am not making a baby with Hermione Granger."

"Think of it as a way to please Lucius and Narcissa," shrugged Blaise, "They've been wanting you to get married and… produce a Malfoy heir."

"Hermione's a muggleborn," pointed out Draco, "Would Mother and Father really give up the pureblood line for some grandchildren?" he asked, shaking his head.

"Grandchildren?" teased Blaise, "Thinking about more than one now, are you?"

"Blaise, why the hell are you really here," grumbled Draco, "It's my day off," he complained, "I have things to do."

"Like what? Moan and complain about having a 'boring' life?" sighed Blaise, "Look. With Hermione and Daphne being good friends from St. Mungo's, and her being apart of our lives for the past year and a half, I love her. She's absolutely brilliant. She adores Alex, she's smart, talented, and not to mention beautiful. When was the last time you met someone with all 3 characteristics? Please, just think about it."

"What, like should I just proposition her? Tell her that we'll have beautiful children? Bloody hell Blaise, if she's pregnant we're going to have to get married, and last time I checked I'm pretty sure she hates me," sighed Draco.

_"I'm just wondering why you're putting so much effort into looking nice when your date won't even show up," grumbled Draco, shaking his head as he began to write his Charms essay that wasn't due for another month, "You don't even know if he remembers that you have a date today."_

_"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Hermione, "It's Ron. He'll show up."_

_"Is that what happened… the last time?" drawled Draco, remembering how upset his roommate was the last time she went to meet with Ron._

_Hermione was silent as she began to fix her hair. He was right._

_"You look nice," mumbled Draco, standing up, "I'll walk you to the floo, Granger."_

_"I'm fine," smiled Hermione, "See you tonight, Malfoy. I'll tell you tomorrow I guess."_

_But she wasn't fine._

_She had gone to The Burrow to find Ron, only to find him kissing a petite blonde girl she barely remembered from Beauxbatons._

_When she returned in a flood of tears, Draco made a snide comment, causing a huge argument to ensure._

_The two barely spoke until graduation, where Hermione told him that they'd meet again._

6 years later, he'd seen her a grand total of 3 times.

Once at Blaise and Daphne's engagement party, the second at their wedding, and the third at the hospital a week ago.

* * *

When Hermione arrived back at her apartment, slightly tipsy and a bit tired, she flicked on the lights, only to find a handsome, blond, Slytherin sitting on her couch.

"Malfoy?" she asked confused, "What the hell are you doing here?" she snapped, tossing her purse on the floor, "Because if it's about Alex's christening, I am not going to split the gift with you. You're the godfather, think of a gift yourself. I bought my gift almost 3 months ago."

"No, no, it's not that, Granger," said Draco, straightening his back, "I think we should have a baby," he declared, grinning.

Hermione shot him a look of confusion before pressing her hand to his forehead, "Well you don't have a fever," she mumbled, "I'm sorry. I've had a little bit to drink, but um, did you say, let's have a baby?" she asked, her jaw dropping.

"I believe so, yes," he smiled, "Let's face it, Granger. I'm a work of art. I am literally like… a Starry Night. I'm handsome, rich, and I have great hair. You're one of the brightest witches of our age. You're beautiful, and well… I mean your hair could take some keeping up with but-"

"Malfoy, get to the point," snapped Hermione, "What the hell do you want?"

"Well I want to make a baby with you," he shrugged, "Think about it."

"What?" she grumbled, collapsing onto the couch, "I'm-"

"I know you're feeling broody. I mean, hell, so am I, but-"

"Can you please pinch me?" pleaded Hermione, "I am so confused. I really don't think that-"

"Okay well, hear me out," grinned Draco, "One weekend of just mindless amazing sex. If you get pregnant, I'll be with you and help you raise the baby. If not, then I just disappear back to wherever I've been."

Hermione mumbled a quick charm and waved her wand over Draco's face.

Blue.

"How much wine have you had tonight?" she snorted, "You're a bit tipsy, Malfoy. You're above the legal drinking level."

"Well, not that much," he shrugged, "Think about it. I'm the perfect candidate for a… sperm donor."

"That's disgusting," sighed Hermione, "But what makes you think… this is gonna happen? I haven't seen you in… almost 6 years, Malfoy. I can literally count the amount of times I've seen you on one hand."  
"Well, yes. But, also, no," shrugged Draco, sneaking a quick glance over at Hermione's lips, "Do you remember our 7th year?" he asked quietly.  
"Yeah," she nodded, her lips feeling a little dry at the memory of their kiss, "Why?"

"Well," sighed Draco, wincing, "I had a bit of a crush on you," he confessed, "And I'm not just saying this to get into bed with you. And it killed me to know that you were with Weasel, and not with me," he paused, "Don't give me that look. You know that you were the smartest girl at Hogwarts, hands down. You were kind to me, even if we didn't always get along, and I'm not saying that to guilt you, but I just wanted you to know that I was so grateful for our… friendship. You forgave me and my family for everything that happened during the war, and I'm very, very glad that we were able to talk. You were the only one besides.. Potter… who forgave my family and I am so grateful for that," he said softly, "And that's it. Also Blaise told me."

"I'm going to kill Blaise," hissed Hermione underneath her breath, "Okay then. I am most definitely going to regret this, and it might be the wine, but… sure. Fine. Let's make a baby."

* * *

"Hermione!" exclaimed Daphne, hugging her tightly, "It's so good to see you again. When you said that you had a prior engagement for Saturday and Sunday, I'll have to admit, I was so worried," she rambled, "Guess what? Alex has gained almost half a pound since he was born. And I was just so nervous about him getting bigger that I totally forgot about today till this morning."

"That's great Daph, he's getting so big," smiled Hermione, "Sit down," she grinned, "I kinda have to tell you something."

"Don't tell me you got a boyfriend? Or a date?" she gasped, "No, tell me," she said excitedly. "You're killing me here, 'Mione."

"Well, after we talked on Friday, it turns out that your dear husband ended up overhearing some of our conversation, and he told Draco, yes Draco, that I wanted a baby. So, after some convincing… from him and the fact that we were both a bit tipsy, we… started on some baby making of our own."

"No!" exclaimed Daphne, laughing, "You and Draco? Really? What did you think? Oh Hermione you're a tease."

"Well, I think that the Malfoy heir is very convincing. And very handsome."

"Well, baby or no baby, I think you're going to be seeing a lot from the man you've always loved."


End file.
